101 ways a guy would propose
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: The title says it all. A series of short stories revolving the Sakamaki brothers and their unique proposing methods chosen by readers. Pairings: Sakamaki brothers x Yui X OC!
1. Chapter 1

"**101 ways a guy would propose"**

**Chapter One: Cute Messages**

**Disclaimers****: **I do not own Diabolik Lovers, If I did Ayayui will have more airtime.

**A/N:** Basically, you guys are the writers for this one-shots, each one-shot would consists of one idea given by readers and I'll compile them into mini stories. Let's keep the ball rolling, review and vote for the next chapter on how would you like to see the Sakamaki brothers to propose and I'll deliver it.

It could be an OC or Yui. you name it and I'll do it...^^ Half way through with Roses to Ayato. Short forms are used in texts. Please bear with it. To begin our lovely story, Subalia will be the first couple at the opening credit.

* * *

**Sender: Subaru Sakamaki**

**"_I used to think that __dreams __do not come true_**

_Till I met you. I can't stop telling you how_

_Gorgeous you're in my eyes."_

_ 3 seconds ago_

* * *

**Sender: Thalia Furiko**

**"_haha. You're so funny, Subaru. _**

_I still prefer Yuma's tho…" haha._

_Sent..._

* * *

"Damn, Was I rejected indirectly?" Subaru cursed under his breath.

"You sound troubled, Suba-kun. You know, when it comes to girls. I know them the best." Laito snickered picking up his magazines.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything for my little brother who's lacking on both confidence and social skills."

"How can you tell if a girl likes you?" Subaru blurted out hiding his crimson cheeks via avoiding any forms of eye contact with Laito.

"Her actions will tell you."

"Why do I have a feeling that she's rejecting me?"

"Sounds worrying, Suba-kun. Do you have any love rivals you can think of?" Laito pointed out.

"YU….MA….MU…KA…MI…"

"**WHAT? Is this a joke?" **Coughed Laito while crossing his arms.

"I'm serious, take a look at her last message."

"She's teasing you. My dearest brother."

"Teasing?"

"Damn, who's your father?" Laito voiced.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're worse that I imagine you would be, Subaru. Come on, you were the one who asked Thalia for her number right? Think, Think. Why would a girl gave you her number if she has no interest in you?"

"I did. I also heard that she's dating Yuma at the moment." Subaru emphasizing the word "Yuma".

"Well. You already say you heard it right? It may be rumors. So don't up hopes yet, till the day you receive a wedding invitation from them, she's yours. And you shall prove to her that you're much better than Yuma Mukami.

"And how I do that?"

"Tease her back. Can't you see that she indirectly flirting with you? But your reply can't be too direct or else it will scare her away. Allow me to show you the way to flirt with your girl." Laito smirked while tapping his fingers.

* * *

**Sender: Subaru Sakamaki **

_haha I see. Yuma's a pervert. Thanks for telling me._

_1 second ago…_

* * *

"Let me see what did you wrote? LAITO, ARE YOU INSANE? YOU'RE CUTTING OFF OUR CONVERSATION." Subaru exclaimed clenching his knuckles.

"Not really, if she really has feelings for you trust me, she'll text you back no matter what. Treat this as a test and see if Thalia really likes you or not."

* * *

**Sender: Thalia Furiko**

_Haha. Really? But he doesn't look like one to me. Gtg goodnight._

_Just now… _

* * *

"She sent me a heart , Should I send one back?" Subaru asked hesitating whether to send it to her or not.

"No. not now… trust me, it's not the right time to send her a heart yet. But you can be cute at your reply by adding smiling faces. As long as she finds it cute you're safe."

"Oh. Thanks Laito. I owe you one. So how many times should I text her?"

"Just follow your heart, Subaru. This is between the two of you, if you think that this is the time to text her go for it. She won't feel annoyed or what."

"I see."

"Another thing before I go, spy on your love rival the only way to win your crush's heart."

* * *

I'll be waiting (.^.^.)

Mel Jinguji

28/6/14


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Happy Birthday, Yuma! This chapter is dedicated to you...^^ I love you...muack. Many thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are awesome!

"**101 ways a guy would propose"**

**Chapter Two: Of flowers and broken hearts**

"Thalia, these are your favorite flowers." Yuma blushed presenting her the bouquet handpicked by himself.

"Oh."

"So do you remember what happened last Friday?"

"No….not really…hahaha."

"Our kiss?" Yuma blurted emphasizing the word "**kiss**".

"Oh."

"Tell me that you have feelings for me too, Thalia?"

"Subaru…"

"Alia?"

"Hmm… Erm….Yuma thanks for the flowers, that was really lovely of you. I gotta go, you see my next lesson is starting soon." Said Furiko while rushing towards the field.

"Just when I thought her next lesson was starting soon? Why is she heading that way instead of this way?"

"Suck it up, Yuma. Clearly, she's not interested in you." The devil inside his mind pointed out while the angle side of Yuma started debating it.

"C'mon, you can't rush a relationship am I right to say that?"

"Keep that saint side of yours, nobody cares."

"hahaha, you're still answering me."

"DAMN, SOMEONE PASS THIS ANGEL A MUTE BUTTON."

"Class is starting, Yuma." Ruki closed his book tapping his foot.

"I see."

"Spacing out again as usual?"

"Yeah. It's her. You see."

"Tell me, what did she did this time round?"

"Nothing much… anyway, class is starting right?"

"I have a feeling, Kou's not going to like this."

**-Meanwhile at the field… Subaru's POV…-**

"_Does she loves me?"_

"_Or does she not loves me?"_

"_Should I send her a good morning text? What if she doesn't want me to text her at all."_

"_Shit…. what if I'm the one who screw up my own relationship."_

"_**NONONONO!"**_

"_Focus, Subaru. you're here for your morning job not having thoughts about Thalia besides you barely know her how could you fall in love with her that easily?"_

"_Spy on Yuma, Spy on Yuma… anyway what does Thalia sees in Yuma? Well, not that I'm boasting, I'm way more muscular than him. That's not way I'll lose out to him right?"_

"_What if, Yuma's Thalia ideal kind of guy?" Subaru shook his head vigorously to get rid of those thoughts._

"Morning, Subaru-kun. How was your day? Did you sleep well?" Thalia smiled standing near the running track waving her bouquet of flowers.

"_Thalia?"_

"You look surprised, Subaru-kun. Why? Are you not excited to see me here? Maybe, I should just head back to Yuma's side."

"Yes….No I mean no…. well I could have some company."

"I'm glad to hear this."

"So are you guys dating?"

"You're so upfront, Subaru-kun…. so different from my baby Yuma." Thalia twirled her hair while avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you off."

"Nah, It's fine. You see, I only see Yuma as my brother even though he was the first guy who I ever kissed in my life."

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear this, well if you someone to talk too, we can text?"

"Erm….well… I don't know Subaru-kun. Yuma doesn't really like me to text any other guys when his around. You see, I hope that you're not mad at me?"

"No. Absolutely Not. Don't worry about it. Well, you should tell Yuma the truth instead of hiding from him, Alright I'll catch you around."

"Alright. Have a nice day, Subaru-kun."

"_Thalia…." _

"_Subaru…"_

"_Does she happen to like me too?"_

"_Spy on Yuma."_

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated, press the button and GO!

MEL ^

24/7/2014


End file.
